pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Segmented Crawbster
The Segmented Crawbster (ゴロムシ) is a boss in Pikmin 2. It is the boss of the Cavern of Chaos's final sublevel (10), which is located in the Wistful Wild. This is the only place where it is found. This crab-like creature has one large arm with blades on it and a vestigial left arm. It also has a rather thick shell protecting it. This creature rolls after the active Captain, occasionally crushing Pikmin with its hard shell. It may crash into a wall and cause rocks to fall. It will then struggle to get back up in an upright position, and while doing so, will expose its weak spot: its flashing underbelly. It will then get back up and swing its large arm around back and forth two or so times and continue its assault. Notes Olimar's Notes "This gigantic beast is wrapped in a hard shell. In an atypical evolution, the right front leg of this creature is hypertrophic, taking on the function of an arm, rather than a leg. Its asymmetric physical development is unique in the natural world. One unlucky explorer's incorrect conclusion that this creature adheres to a pattern of peaceful, quiet behavior led to an unfortunate incident. In fact, this beast exhibits intensely hostile, aggressive tendencies, aiming at prey and ramming them at full speed." Louie's Notes "Dessert meats are all the rage on Hocotate. When the planet's finest chefs hear about the kind of sorbets, pies, and parfaits you can make with the claw meat on this sweet beast, they'll clamor for every morsel we bring home!" Nintendo Player's Guide "Although the Segmented Crawbster is invincible when it's rolling, the beast will be vulnerable for a few seconds after it hits a wall and lands on its back. Steer it into the wall and be prepared to toss Pikmin at its belly after you dodge a few falling bouldings." Battle Strategy In order to defeat this creature, it must be led into a wall while it is rolling. Its rolling is more focused on the active captain, not the Pikmin. There is a slight chance that eggs will drop along with the boulders; these may contain Mitites, sprays, or nectar, and they will usually continue to drop every time the Segmented Crawbster crashes into the walls. If the boulders carry eggs with them, do not let Pikmin drink the nectar until the Segmented Crawbster has been disabled temporarily; they will most likely be crushed. After the boulders have fallen, the captain needs to be on either the left or right side of the creature and must throw his Pikmin onto its underside. After enough time has passed, it will get up and swing its bulking arm, which cannot kill Pikmin, but deflowers them. Once defeated, the Segmented Crawbster will groan and squeal as it is underbelly explodes violently, spewing goo particles all over the immediate vicinity and drop the Silencer. In terms of which pikmin are the most effective for defeating the Crawbster, it is advisable to use a group of around 10-15 Purple Pikmin - they must have Flowers so they do not lag behind and get crushed; care must be taken if one is to use them, as if they are deflowered by the arm attack they will surely be crushed by the roll. However, if few/no Purples are flowers, Flower/Budded Red Pikmin can do the job, as they have average speed and the second strongest power in the game. A group of 15-25 Red Pikmin is a good number to attack the Crawbster with. *Using Ultra-Spicy Spray is advisable since it makes the Pikmin very fast, making it easier to avoid the rolling, especially for Purple Pikmin. The spray effect lasts for about two assaults. *Ultra-Bitter Spray can also be used to delay the end of the Pikmins' attacking time. Gallery File:79segmentedcrawbster.png|A Segmented Crawbster in the Piklopedia. File:crawbster.jpg|Olimar throwing Purple Pikmin at the Segmented Crawbster. File:SC.png|Olimar in front of the Segmented Crawbster. segmented clawbster.jpg|The Segmented Crawbster as seen from behind. Trivia *The Segmented Crawbster cannot be brought to use its rolling attack in the Piklopedia. *The Segmented Crawbster's Scientific name, P''arastacoidea reptantia roughly translates to: crawling ???, rept in latin translates to crawled *The Segmented Crawbster is the only regular boss enemy to not be found in the ''Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode. *It is the only boss that Louie cannot be seen with. *It is also one of the only bosses to appear in only one area in Pikmin 2, the other being the Titan Dweevil. *Unused content reveals that the Segmented Crawbster's seed value was going to be 30 if its corpse could be salvaged. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Wistful Wild Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Louie's notes Category:Crushing Enemies Category:Canon